Victoria's Revenge
by Imaginary1.x
Summary: Victoria attacks the cullens, the aftermath is they have to move. Review or I wont continue.
1. Victoria's Revenge

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Again This was previously published on my Betas profile but she took them off hers to put them on mine! This did have a few chapters but now it is a one-shot because I only had ****3 Reviews**** and I don't like continuing stories that no one reviews. If you want me to continue this, its simple: ****Review!**

_**VICTORIA'S REVENGE**_

Edward ran me inside the Cullen's house and shut the door behind us. I was in so much pain; 2 days earlier he had decided that he would try to change me. He put me down and walked over to his family and I heard them whisper a lot. I knew why we were here; it was because of Alice's last vision. It was of a war between Victoria, The La Push gang and the Cullens.

Edward thought I had the right to know what it was, in short, I die. They all seemed to agree on something and Edward walked over and kissed me, He whispered softly, "I will be right back I promise." He walked towards the large white kitchen followed by Carlisle. Esme and Alice walked over and gave me a hug.

I couldn't help but think that they were saying their goodbyes. Whatever their plan was, they felt it wasn't going to work. Edward walked quickly back into the room. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme please lock all the doors and windows." Carlisle said quickly. Bella noticed that Carlisle nodded towards Edward, and flashed a brief, fake, reassuring smile towards me.

Edward swiftly picked me up and ran me up to flights of stairs, followed closely by Rosalie. Edward carefully put me down outside a faded wooden door, kissed me on last time, for not nearly long enough, and then Rosalie took me into a small room and locked the door. Both Rosalie and I mediately ran over to the window and looked out.

I saw Edward run outside to meet up with the rest of the Cullens who were talking fast and low, and always looking towards Alice. Alice closed her eyes and before she had even opened her eyes, Edward was giving the rest of his family instructions of what to do. The Cullens all nodded and began to spread out 15 feet away from the front of the house creating a barrier protecting the whole front of the house.

No sooner had they spread out, that Victoria followed by 15 other vampires had begun to spread out similarly to the Cullens, except there was 20 feet between the Cullens and them. I swallowed hard. I was in terrible pain, I was trying to remain quiet but this whole fight wasn't helping.

Rosalie must have noticed the mixture of pain and worry in my face as she said quietly, "Look, Don't Worry, Bella, everything will be fine, we have always been prepared for confrontations like this."

I really wanted to believe her, but the fact that they were all putting their lives on the line for me was beginning to make me sick. We continued to look outside the window. Swiftly all the Cullens moved forward. The other vampires moved forward too.

Even from the third story window I could hear what Victoria screamed to her followers, "Kill all in your path, Find the girl, and bring her to me alive!"

Then faster than possible the Cullens and the others ran forward and I heard, nearly felt the sickening crash and thud of the opposing vampires colliding, seeing and hearing this was so terrible I had to look away. I couldn't think of anything, except that Alice's visions nearly always came true. If this one came true, I knew that all that awaited me was death.

The vampires that were following Victoria were trying to get past the Cullen's and making their way towards the house. Victoria looked up at me with chilling, empty eyes, her scarlet hair blowing across her face in the wind. This time I couldn't hold it in, I screamed in pain, a more terrible pain than I had felt before. I couldn't even double over in pain, Victoria still had me locked in her gaze. I was wishing, almost begging her to drop her stare. Rosalie noticed and pushed me carefully aside and uttered a small hiss, Victoria immediately dropped her gaze.

Rosalie said calmly, "the venom has reached your heart; the transformation should be complete soon." I nodded; I wanted the pain and the fighting to stop, as I looked out the window for one last time.

I realised how comic this idea was for 5 giant wolves ran into the yard; I recognised one, the russet wolf. Jacob Black. _Please, no, not now I thought. _Now more than ever I wished that Edward could know what I was thinking, or even Jacob. They're here to kill the Cullens and me. I kept thinking. We had broken the treaty.

The La Push Gang phased back instantly as they saw that there were more vampires. Jacob along with the rest of the gang were laughing. They had the nerve to laugh. I saw that Carlisle was talking to the La Push gang. No not talking, begging, and pleading. Jacob looked at another boy, it was Sam Uley. Sam nodded. They seemed to agree to help.

They all phased at the same time, with a loud rip that I could hear from up here. They all jumped different directions and took on at least 1 vampire each. I saw that Sam had taken on two. I saw Edward roar with anger as one vampire got past him and ran into the house.

Rosalie pushed me further towards the window and said firmly, "Don't move!"

Rosalie moved hesitantly towards the door, she was 1 foot away from the door when an unusually white hand shot straight through the door and grabbed Rosalie around the neck and pulled her back through the wooden door. I screamed as Rosalie struggled. I saw that it was the vampire that had gotten past Edward. The podgy vampire was trying to rip Rosalie's flesh off. I froze.

"BELLA! RUN!" The struggling Rosalie managed to scream.

Without thinking I ran straight past the podgy vampire, who didn't seem to care, and down the two flights of stairs.

When I reached the ground floor, I looked around, my eyes fell on a female vampire who evidently saw me and began to run for me. I braced myself when suddenly Emmett came from out of nowhere and grabbed the vampire, who wasn't taking it quietly, she screaming her head off. Emmett was easily holding her back when he realised I was there.

"Bella, why are you down here? It's not safe! Where's Rosie?" He shouted over the vampire he was holding back.

He didn't wait for an answer because the vampire he was holding spun around and attacked him. I heard the door burst open, so I spun around.

Edward, Jake, Quill, Embry, Jared, Sam and the rest of the Cullens walked in. "Bella, Where's Rosalie?" Edward asked angrily, I couldn't speak.

Edward must have noticed this as instead he turned to Emmett who evidently had destroyed the female, and told him, "We took care of 13 vampires, two others have come in here and we lost Victoria."

"I took care of one here." Emmett said quietly.

_I am going to faint, I thought, oh no_. "The other one is upstairs." I squeaked, queasily.

Edward nodded. Jake and Sam ran upstairs and I know we all heard a rip and snapping then nothing. Jake came down first followed by Sam who was carrying a limp and injured Rosalie. I looked at all the Cullens, they were hurt, badly and it was all for me. I didn't deserve it; they shouldn't have risked their own lives for me.

The last thing I saw was Emmett run over to Sam and take Rosalie from him, Emmett was crying, actually crying. Then I felt myself faint.

I opened my eyes minutes later to see Carlisle leaning over me checking my pulse, and saying to Edward.

"She's all right, she probably fainted from the pain, I guess." I saw Edward nod twice.

Carlisle saw that I'd woken, "Welcome back." He said lightly.

I tried to smile but I couldn't. I stood up. All the Cullens and the La Push gang were standing in front of me when I felt someone behind me.

Before I could spin around I hand clamped around my mouth and a voice close to my ear said, "After they took James from me, after they murdered him, did they really think that I would give up that easily?"

It was Victoria. Then without any warning, I felt her teeth clamp down on my neck. I screamed, it was muffled but loud. Everyone turned around and looked. They were all shocked; none were close enough to help so I struggled against her grip. She stopped biting me when I kicked her shin. She dropped me, just as Edward reached her and pulled her away from me. He threw her aside and rushed towards me. I saw that Carlisle was the one to "finish off" Victoria.

It didn't take long to destroy Victoria, when Carlisle had done so, Sam Uley called him over, and Carlisle went. I saw Edward listening, but he didn't notice that I was listening too. It was silent so it wasn't that hard to hear what they were saying.

"Leave Forks, all of you, for ever, never come back and we will not destroy you." Sam said hard and sternly.

There was a long silence; I feared that it wouldn't be broken. "We'll leave right away."

I had expected to here Carlisles voice, but it was Edwards that had broken the silence. There was another silence; the only sound was the sound of my heart beat.

"Yes, we'll leave." Carlisle agreed. My heart beat slowed, and then finally stopped.

Edward bent down and whispered softly in my ear, "The transformation is complete."


	2. Moving

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: Sorry For Late Update. I Have half of the next chapter done, so If you want me to continue this story can I please get like 10 reviews? Thanks. Read & Review. Twilighter852**

**VICTORIA'S REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 2**

To say that I was happy that Edward was buying me new, (and may I stress,) EXPENSIVE things would be the biggest lie ever. I hated it. I mean i know that he's trying to make me feel better about having to move State, or maybe even the country, but this was starting to get silly.

He walked into the room and stopped as he saw me. "What?" I asked.

He sighed and seemed to hope that he didn't have to tell me. What could he possibly have to tell me that could be bad?

"We're going to have to move now, so we'll take what we can and replace anything once we get there." he said reluctantly, he was obviously leaving something out.

Edward seemed to hide more and more things from me since i had become a vampire. "Okay." I said warily as i walked over to my bag on the floor.

That was it, just one bag; this was because Edward had told me that we might have to leave suddenly, so we both had bags packed. I should also tell you that these weren't large bags either; they were quite small, like schoolbag-bags. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, as he picked his up from the floor.

We made our way quickly down the stairs where the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Alice and Rosalie of course, were waiting. Carlisle smiled as he saw how fast Edward and I were there. We only waited five more minutes before Alice and Rosalie made their way into the living room.

"Well, Now that we are all here I want to talk about our plan." Carlisle said plainly.

He told the others their plans, then turned to Edward.

"Edward, I want you to go to the Mt Rainier now, to take Bella on a hunt. We wont meet up for a few days, so I want you to make sure that she hunts regularly. Keep north, after your hunt you should be in Vancouver by at least 7pm tonight. After then, I must stress this, Stay North; it will take you about a day and a half to get to Dawson. Turn North West and make your way to Point Hope in Alaska. You'll have to swim, so look out for Bella, Swim until you reach the Chukot Peninsula in Russia, there will be a forest there go inside and reach the exact centre and we will meet you there. Got it?"

I could hardly keep up but it seemed Edward was able to understand, as he said, "Yes, i understand."

Edward took my hand and pulled me through the front door.

After we had hunted we did exactly as Carlisle had told us, we headed North, on our way to Vancouver. We were doing well on time when he stopped me in front of a huge, dark forest.

"Look, I just wanted to warn you that there are many magical creatures over the coastlines and Forests. They are not like vampires, they will attack and they will do all they can to kill you, so stay close understand?" He asked me, obviously this idea worried him.

I nodded once and he grabbed my hand as we made our way into the forest. Edward was extremely nervous, jumping at the smallest sound. I do believe that he gave a small squirrel a heart attack when it scurried down a tree trunk and ran smack into Edwards shoe. I love Edward, but when he shrieked at the poor creature, I couldn't help but to think he was over exaggerating the danger.

We were at Point hope By Midnight, which Edward told me was excellent time. We were standing on the edge of the cliff when I realised that I would have to swim without breathing.

I gulped and Edward, of course, noticed.

"Isabella, it isn't that bad, you'll get used to it and I will be by your side the whole time." he said.

This reassured me, but it felt wrong. I nodded and grabbed his hand and we took a running start and jumped of the cliff. I couldn't feel the cool of the water, I didn't know what was happening, and all I knew was that I was swimming without breathing from Alaska to Russia on the Bering Straight.

About an hour later we were on a beach, we both got changed very quickly and dried off.

"See, it wasn't so bad!" Edward said light heartedly, but I could sense something about it that wasn't right, he was still on edge.

We walked along the beach towards the forest, it was snowing and the beach was deserted. Edward lead me, walking fast, too fast. The whole fifteen minutes to the forest was in complete silence. The silence was intense, and I couldn't stand it. I was thinking of breaking the silence when Carlisle popped out of nowhere.

"Good your here, come, we will walk to the jet." He said gently.

As we walked Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme joined us. Once again there was a silence. I saw Alice begin to try to break it but Jasper squeezed her hand and she quieted down.

We walked in silence until we reached a clearing where there was a huge jet. In single file the Cullens all made their way onto the jet.


End file.
